1. Technical Field
This invention relates to newspaper delivery or motor route tubes of the type normally used by newspapers for facilitating delivery of newspapers along rural roads and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type comprise various shaped tubes which have been mounted on angle brackets by fastener means so as to enable the tubes to be supported on posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,038 illustrates an early form of newspaper delivery route tube made of metal and produced in large numbers over a number of years by the assignee of the present patent application, The Steel City Corporation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,538 illustrates an integrally molded newspaper delivery tube produced in large numbers over many years by the assignee of the present application, The Steel City Corporation, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,393 illustrates an integrally molded newspaper delivery tube produced in large numbers over the many years since its inception by the assignee of the present application, The Steel City Corporation of Youngstown, Ohio.